The present invention relates to a visor for intercepting laser light for medical treatment, the visor which is worn by a surgical operator or an assistant in conducting a surgical operation or diagnosis using the laser light.
Direct exposure of human eyes to laser light for medical treatment gives a great influence upon a human body. It is essential then for an operator or an assistant to wear a pair of goggles-like glasses for intercepting the laser light.
The laser light intercepting goggles comprise a pair of laser light intercepting glasses which are adapted into a frame. The glasses are made of a glass material which is capable of absorbing the laser light when it transmits therethrough.
However, conventional laser light intercepting goggles in common use have such disadvantages as follows: (1) The glasses are light colored, for example green colored, which causes difficulty to a goggles wearer in identifying the true color of the tissue at an operation. (2) Since the goggles are heavy as they are made of glass, it is uncomfortable to wear them. (3) Since the goggles are held on the ears with frames like ordinary glasses, they are liable to drop and break. (4) Since the portions which cover the eyes are in the form of goggles, an operator who usually wears glasses has to wear the goggles thereon. The glasses can be superposed within the sealframe and an operation is conductible, but the operator feels very uncomfortable wearing them. (5) Since the goggles cover only the operator""s eyes and their peripheries, the laser light which comes from the lateral side of the face is reflected on the inner surface of the glass of the goggles or on the inner side of the glasses in the case of an spectacled operator, so that the laser light may enter the operator""s eyes. The goggles incompletely function as a shield. (6) Used goggles need to be sterilized, but they are often re-used without sterilization as they are not suitable for gas sterilization. So they are not sanitary. (7) The glass material used for goggles is expensive, so it is difficult to make disposable goggles.
Therefore it is a main object of the present invention to provide a visor for intercepting laser light for medical treatment, the visor which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and has excellent advantages which will be described hereafter.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a visor for intercepting laser light for medical treatment, characterized in that a visor frame is provided with a shield in such a manner that the shield covers at least both eyes and in that the shield is a thin plastic molded article having a reflective film on the surface thereof for reflecting the laser light.
Said shield may be detachable from the visor main body.
Said reflective film may comprise a multi-layered vacuum deposited film made of titanium dioxide or silicon dioxide.
Said shield may cover substantially the whole surface of the face and is made of a flexible plastic material.
Said thin plastic molded article is an acrylic resin molded article, said reflective film being a multi-layered vacuum deposited film made of silicon dioxide and reflecting a light having a wave length in the range of 800 to 830 nm and transmitting a visible light therethrough, the shield having a thickness of 0.1 mm to 1.0 mm.